


Music Mess

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Masks, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Music Miester attempts to carry out a dastardly plan at the Mayor's party. Little did he know, a little song bird would foil them.
Relationships: Music Meister/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Music Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my buddy who's hungry af for this red head. First time writing for him, so feedback is appreciated!

You wouldn't believe how difficult it is, being someone as talented as he was. He was a genius amongst imbeciles, a treble amongst sopranos. The point was, he didn't belong here. The only reason he WAS at this stupid party was because the mayor was here. It was a party hosted by the mayor's wife, and all that was required was a mask, and a respectable suit. Two of which, he had. His plan was simple. Get on that stage, sing, control the mayor, and have HIM do the dirty work of removing batman. As good of a fighter as he was, he respected the law too much.

"I don't know why anyone hadn't thought of this before, honestly."

He mumbled to himself. He accepted another drink from one of the waitresses there, sighing. He had arrived fashionably late, and the line for the stage was awfully long. Hell, he had to take a number, as if he was getting meat at a deli. He had quite a ways to go, and contemplated going back on his plan. So many AWFUL singers. So many off key, so much false dramatics. Not to mention if he heard these fools try 'despacito' again, he was going to cut off his own ears. Whatever, these fools had not much longer in terms of freedom anyway, so let them enjoy their folly-

"Okay, next we have number...69! Who's that one?"

"Right here!"

Music Miester watched as another woman dashed towards the stage, excited as could be. She bore a mask, same as everyone else, but her smile nonetheless held its radiance. At the very least, she'd have enthusiasm. She was dressed in a masquerade ball type attire, poofy and rather eccentric. That is, if you were a peasant. Amongst a sea of bow tied suits and promiscuous dresses, she was a breath of fresh air. He took another sip of his drink (god knows what it was at this point, it was just SOMETHING to do while he bided his time), and watched her fumble with the microphone.

"Uhm...hello. I'll be singing a song that I'm sure we all heard. It's uh...sorta underestimated, really."

Upon realizing she was getting impatient looks, she cleared her throat in apology. That was when it started.

"Look at him, save the day, keeping evil far away~"

He knew that song. He knew it well, and it made his blood boil. How dare she. How dare she sing the song he sang for HER. HIS Canary. He was so enraged by the audacity of this, that he nearly stood up and blasted everyone here. But the second he picked up his microphone, his anger allowed him to listen. For just one moment.

"If only he could love me, he could love me,  
If only he could love me, like he loves fighting villainy~"

He understood it. It wasn't a mockery by some drunk clown. It was a tribute to him, gifted by the gracious voice that was this singer. This absolutely enthralling, this bold, this beautiful song bird. Him and Canary may not have worked as a relationship, but he'd be absolutely damned if he let this sparrow leave him. Come to think of it, she was adorned in brown and gray feathers. That was it. This one, was HIS little sparrow. He stood up before social phopas could halt him, and he joined her, walking right up to the stage, and stopping just in front of her.

"How she sings, sweet as day, I could take her away~"

She seemed just as confused as everyone else, but he didn't care. Not with a tribute so melodic, so enthralling.

"A fairy voice carries, I'd marry Canary...If only she could love me~"

He offered his hand to her, and god could he faint. Her docile little face, her wide, stunning eyes that froze his poor heart. She looked at his hand, then up at him. Before he finished his verse, she took his hand, pulling him up to stand with her. Her hands were as soft as her lips looked, and he couldn't imagine that she'd look at him like that. With eyes so delicate, they'd wither like a rose in winter.

"If only he could love me...If only he could love me~"

"If only she could love me, If only she could love me, like I love~...."

He knew the rest of the song, but something just. Made his mind become as ruffled as crumpled sheet notes. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling almost embarrassed.

"I'm...sorry, I lost my train of-"

"Alright you two, come on!"

He looked at the Mayor's wife, who was pulling them both by their hands. His little Sparrow looked just as confused as he was.

"I'm sorry, where are we going?"

"Closet! Were you two not paying attention? The song thing was to help randomly pick two people for the seven minutes of heaven! And you two TOTALLY need some time together!"

His new companion sputtered, clearly just stunned as he was. He had been watching this entire thing for nearly half an hour, how could he not have noticed that? Before he could fight too much against it, she took his microphone, and the doors slammed shut behind them.

\-------------------------

She grumbled at her third attempt. She managed to finally get the light on, and even then, it was constantly flickering. It was a VERY small closet, and she was stuck with this stranger. He tapped at the bulb above them both, at least managing to make it stop blinking. He looked down at her, and she was honestly expecting something creepy.

"Your voice is astonishing!"

The way he sincerely said this, almost made her feel a little flushed.

"I...thank you. Yours was wonderful as well. You sound EXACTLY like the actual Music Miester!"

That was when she got a good look at him. Even under the light, she could tell. He sounded like him, because he WAS him. Should she have been alarmed, given that she was in a room with a villian? Yes. But she had a secret thirst for this guy, ever since his first villainous appearance. Should she want him? Absolutely not. He was clearly about to say something, and from the way he held her cheek, she could tell he was trying to woo her. Oh, no no no. This stupid, stupid man didn't know what he was in for. She grabbed him by his collar, and yanked him right towards her.

He felt just like she always thought. His lips were soft, his tongue was greedy, and even his stupid little gap in his teeth lured her in. He was clearly surprised by this sudden touching, which him just defenseless enough for her to push him against the wall, and keep him there. 

"Taking the hat off, leaving that goddamn suit on."

She threw his hat to the side, and immediately kissed him again, running her fingers through his scalp. His hair was so silky, so soft. He had fine features, but he clearly didn't want to be treated delicately. She gave a good, firm pull of his hair, and she felt him moan into her mouth. Who knew the Music Miester himself liked his strings plucked so roughly? She parted from the kiss, and gazed at the panting, belligerent man in her hands. She was just going to play with him a bit, but his open, panting mouth made her change her mind. He was going to sing for her.

"You really like making music, don't you pretty boy? Alright, let's get some vocals out of you."

She pushed her knee up to his crotch, bot surprised to feel a slight chub. He tried to grip onto the wall, shuddering at the new stimulation. You kept him pressed against the wall, feeling at his chest beyond the purple outer jacket. Mmm. He was put together right. Broad shoulders, nice mid section, and some HUGE titties. If you were going to do multiple rounds, and weren't TOTALLY obsessed with the colors, it'd be off by now. She tried not to get TOO carried away by how he squirmed from her rubbing his nipples. Definitely something to explore later. She grinded into him harder, forcing a moan from him. Oh, it was such a pretty, pretty moan. She chuckled, continuing to pet and tug his hair as her arms stayed wrapped around him. He kept trying to lean in for a kiss, but she giggled at his attempts.

"Ah ah ah. You're trying to keep quiet. That's not what I want."

She pushed down on his chin, forcing his mouth open. Even his pleasure was melodious, and she couldn't resist giving another good, firm pull on his hair. He moaned again, this time more honest and loud. You couldn't see past his mask, but you could picture those eyes; hazy, weak, lustful. He wanted to cum. 

"I-I didn't expect you to be so...s-so-"

"In control? Well, that's what you get for being a little tease. A lesson. A lesson I'm going to be sure YOU remember."

She kissed her way up his neck, before scraping her teeth against his jawline. He maybe a tricky villion of batman, but he was so helpless under her, it was adorable. She gazed at her work; a trail of hickies and lipstick smooches, before steadily grinding her knee into him. She knew he was close, could feel her trying to hump him, could hear his desperate, loud breaths. She gave him another kiss, running her tongue alongside that damn toothgap, before pulling away with a chuckle.

"Cum for me. Cum for me, and sing."

She knew he was so full of pride. So full if it, that this was clearly humiliating for him. But she wanted every last drop of that pride. She grabbed a bunch of his hair, and gave it a good, firm pull, and then he finally finished. His head threw itself back as he cried out (more like sang out. He apparently sang as loud as his lungs could afford when he had a REALLY good time), and came. She grinded on him right through it, and when he sat there, drool falling down his panting lips, she chuckled. He actually came, right in his pants. Cute. She got off of him, kissed his nose, and slapped his hat back on.

"There you two are! Had fun?!"

Just in time. She grinned, hugging her.

"Oh completely! We must be getting going though, pardon me."

He looked at her, clearly not all the way there, as she tugged on his sleeve. He swallowed, feeling a bit ragged.

"Going? Where?"

She grinned, and pulled his hat up a bit to meet her gaze.

"Did you think it was gonna be only YOUR turn? You have a mouth, you're putting it to use."

That was when he thought. Was she a sparrow?

Or a siren?


End file.
